


Honey

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wings, back massages, i guess??, idk how to tag this bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: When using a human vessel, Cas' moulting wings get uncomfortable, but Dean does what he can to ease the discomfort.Written for Starrynightdeancas' 2K celebration, based off the prompt "Wings"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Starrynightdeancas' 2k celebration (you can find them by the same name both here and tumblr). 
> 
> I've had this idea kicking around my notes for awhile and thought it was finally time to share it :)

Dean sat propped up against the headboard, watching Cas’ back as he started to undress. It was one of the small routines that had bled into their daily lives. This definitely wasn’t the first time he’d seen Cas change, and he was confident in thinking it wouldn’t be the last either, but there was something in the way he shed the layers of the day that Dean would never tire of. 

The trench coat came off first, hung on the back of the door, then the suit jacket, put neatly over the back of the chair behind the door. Cas met his eye as he took off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Dean broke contact, eyes lazily following Cas’ hands as they exposed more and more tan skin. He met Cas’ eyes again and winked.

“What’s that phrase again?” Cas asked, pausing his movements. “Oh. Take a picture, it will last longer.”

“What’s the point of that when I have the real thing right here, every night?” Dean asked, patting the space next to him. Cas folded his shirt and placed it over his jacket, his slacks soon following.

“You know you don’t have to, Dean.” His voice was soft and forgiving. It said ‘ _I know you don’t like doing this. I know you have better things to be doing_ ’, but he didn't know _._ Dean found comfort in knowing that even without the ability to heal him with a single touch or click of the fingers, he was able to make Cas more comfortable.

“But have you considered I  _ want _ to?” Dean grabbed the honey moisturiser from his bedside table. He had brought it especially for him. It was the good shit too, manuka honey. 

Cas tilted his head when he saw it, eyebrows furrowed as he tugged on his bumblebee pajama pants. “I know it’s gross, you don’t have to pretend.”

“Stop actin’ like you can read my mind Cas, you’re doing a pretty shit job at it.” 

Cas rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed anyway, giving Dean a clear view of his back as he moved in behind him. The skin around his shoulder blades definitely looked worse than it had that morning, red, raw, and peeling; it always got worse before it got better. It was still the early days. 

He could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for Cas. 

Turns out that’s how an angel’s moulting wings present themselves in a human vessel. Cas tried hard to hide it from him too, but like all secrets, it eventually came to light. The first time he’d seen it, his skin was cracked and bleeding. Sometimes it still got bad, but Cas assured him that doing this helped. 

“Gimme your hand,” Dean said, popping the cap of the moisturiser. He put some on Cas’ hand, waiting for him to rub it in, smiling at the little happy hum he made. He was always beautiful but at times like this he was gorgeous.

He spread a generous amount of it between his palms before smoothing it over Cas’ back, his skin hot under his touch. Cas leaned into him, a small sigh escaping his lips. Dean carefully massaged it into his shoulders and back, paying special attention to the dry skin around the edges, the tension slowly leaving his body. 

They fell into a steady rhythm, the inaudible mumble of enochian that left Cas’ lips keeping Dean out of his head and grounded. He lost track of time, relishing in Cas’ gentle voice and the way he felt beneath him, so relaxed and pliable. Eventually, Dean’s hands came to a stop, running down over Cas’ sides, one hand slowing to sit over his enochian tattoo, while the other stopped to rest at his hip. He leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

“There you go, buddy.”

Cas turned and placed a kiss over Dean’s anti possession tattoo in return. “Thank you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Make sure to check out Starrynightdeancas' work too!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I'd love to know what you think :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
